User blog:Wachowman/WachMojo Top Ten Wachow Memories (Five Year Anniversary)
I've been here for five years! It's almost crazy to think it's been that long, I was here as a teenager and now I'm legally able to drink alcohol and play slot machines (gotta be 21 for slots look it up, it's stupid). I haven't been around recently like everyone else buts it's def been the most inactive I've been ever, I ain't even doing that much besides work. But in 5 years, I've had a lot of good, and bad, memories here, so this list will be kinda a combination of the two, these memories are some of the first to pop up when I think of my time here. This is, the Top Ten Wachow Memories. Do note, if I forgot something, and you remember it, it doesn't deserve to be on this list, this is my memory only so I'm not even asking for help on this one. Now let's get to the list! Number 10 Total Drama Wiki Backlash Back when the Wiki had no creativity (<3) and the only blogs were Raps, Shaun's title cards and petitions. I decided to have some fun starting with Deadliest Wikior and Total Drama Wiki. Now with Deadliest Wikior (parody of Deadliest Warrior) it didn't get any hate cause I asked and included the Users in the process of making each episode, they were aware they'd show up...now with Total Drama Wiki, I just threw the 18 most popular Users at the time, made people who I didn't like as the bad guys and called myself the host. About 70% of the Users want the blog deleted where I specifically remember Me going back and forth with Trixter and Night in the comment section. Scraw and Meat eventually said fuck all of you and kept the blog up which kinda started the whole Scraw, Meat, Wachow tirade back then. I was admittedly a dick back then but it's ok now <3. Number 9 Peter, Cam, Justin and Teddy joining chat Even though I was tipsy during this encounter, I thankfully made the blog and I fucking love it. Now I do remember this event happening though, it's like 12PM and outta no where Peter hops on chat! The only people on we're like me, Samis, Lab, AG (wow that lineup is all dead huh) so it's was a pretty cool 1 on 4 encounter (until midnight hunters popped in). Then out of no where, Cam from VGRB joined the chat for like the first time ever and I for some reason flipped out more than I did for Peter. I can't say I remember him talking much though. But then! Justin from ERBP joined so we had the trifecta kinda with the main ERB and the two popular ERB fanmakers at the time. But none of that mattered, cause then, Teddy fucking fail joined chat. For newer users, Teddy never joined chat back then, ever. He was as comment-bound as an AWC and if memory serves me right this was his second time in the chat ever (of course he's active now so he might be able to confirm this). Being more drunk I flipped out over Teddy than Peter, Cam and Justin combined. It was a fun day and I like to look back at it to remember some simpler times of chat being active past 12. Number 8 Winning Most Creative and Best New User Back when the Awards got really real back in 2013, everyone wanted the good ones, and this was a time where every award didn't go to One person (although yeah Coupe won like 4). But I was nominated for 2 awards, Best New User, and Most Creative. I really didn't think I'd win Best New User cause of all the drama, Wiki War, etc, but I really wanted that Most Creative for my Walking Wiki and Parody series, cause I just about spent my whole day back then working on those. When I ended up winning both I feel like it changed me a bit for the better, I wanted to be remembered for good and not be an asshole anymore, took another year or so but it worked out eventually...then I won Most Creative the next year again and got cocky :3 Number 7 The First Fucking Hurt/Heal Boy, was it fun, and boy did it fuck shit up. For real in a lot of Users minds winning this thing or getting at least top ten made you the coolest of the fucking cool. There was nothing like this at this time where we voted who we liked the most and who we liked the least, it was bound to cause drama lol. I have many memories of this from being apart of the first H/H alliance and taking out Lasse, to people getting butt hurt, to getting 12th place right before Trixter which became a meme at the time. The legacy definitely lasted with this one. Number 6 Four Stars Fuck, is this a good one or a bad one? Cause I started off hated all of Four Stars, NF, Evol, Star, and Xim all sucked ass in the beginning. I don't remember detail by detail but Drama came up like always and these four punks from this nothing wiki challenged us in our chat. Then they become active! Eventually I got along with Xim and NF (Always disliked Evol and Star) and when wiki political views arose I was usually on their side (except those few times where NF tried to demote me) but as Xim became the primary Four Star and Evol, NF and Star disappeared, we were pretty tight. Then I fucking hated them, or him, again cause they were all the same person and some asshole named Maven was there too in the mix. It was a weird time and still baffles me how this all went down tbh. Fuck you Avvy <3 Number 5 My Bad Video Game Rap Series There's a reason I stuck to series or parodies. Man did I think I was the fucking king making these. "Coupe made these so I can too!" Yeah, didn't work out well. Other than my Game and Watch vs Steve and it's sequel (WHICH I STILL CLAIM IS QUALITY) every battle was just terrible and the connections were like current VGRB connections (aka no connections) hell, I used Daryl Dixon in a rap battle, one of these things just doesn't belong right? After using three Borderlands characters in one season, I finished up and stayed with TWW and Parodies. Probably for the best. Number 4 WachWeek How can't I remember this? First and only time something like this has been done and I still love it. Back when my autocorrect was the Wikis crack cocaine, this beauty of a movie made by Coupe (Loygan and Scraw too?) came out with them reading my fucking typos and autocorrect and I'm telling you I loved it. Watched it a dozen times. It was really at the Wikis prime too being more active then it ever was. I continued to be a meme and life went on. Sadly WachWeek got taken down but I know it's still out there somewhere. I still respect the amount of work gone into it. Number 3 Being Admin For 6 Hours Ahhh Wrath...you know who you are, fuck you but love you and thanks for this one. Back during the Wrath attacks, more specifically the ones where pages were edited to only say Wrath, I alongside Trixter were promoted to Admin by Steeler/Ynkr to help take control with the edits and blocking, we spent about 3 hours just blocking accounts that would spam edit a page. Eventually it died down and I went to sleep, sadly to wake up the next day as your regular old Mod. 2 funny things did come out of this, one of them is I accidentally promoted Reig/Joe/Dragon (it was one of you) to Mod. The other thing is a User joined the wiki when I was Admin and I was the welcoming message User (can't find who it was but he even responded) and I found that really cool, it would only be 3 years after that I wouldn't become Admin over the likes of DWAS (gone), Wonder(gone <3), Bantus (sexy) and Nail (gone and sexy)...this was all your faults <3 Salt gunna stay. Number 2 Being in ERB If you didn't know, I appeared at the end of Scrooge vs Trump after a comment outta nowhere interrupting Scraw :). If you think about it they could've easily just cropped Scraws suggestion to not show Peter or I, but they wanted me in it, you could tell B). When I found out It was Trump vs Scrooge I didn't realize I was in at first, I only saw Scraw and I was happy for him, then someone (Flare/Lak comes to mind but prob not) pointed out that I WAS IN IT TOO! I quickly went to YouTube skipped the video and looked at the end, I WAS IN ERB! Holy fuck was I happy, and sucked at the same time cause it's not like my friends know about this place really so I couldn't tell them it was me. But I knew, y'all knew, that's what's important is that it happened. I never cared that I wasn't apart of the suggestion, I only cared where I was. Honorable Mentions My First Day This Honorable Mention gets a few sentences. I remember it completely. I joined chat with Steeler, Tesla, Lak, MrA, Scraw and Tbone. I instantly got kicked by Scraw thinking I was an SP (cause no one cared really back then). Then I joined back, Scraw kinda said sorry. This is when I was dubbed by him as "WACHOWMANRANDYSAVAGE" and brought in the Macho Man gimmick that has now lasted five years. SUPER Honorable Mention The Achowmans I remember them, but I don't completely remember the day it went down, so I couldn't really implement them correctly. Love them tho even tho I was heated that day. NUMBER 1 Promotion To Mod I loved this day, I was still kinda a joke User but I knew I had what it took to be mod, and after seeing all my peers pass me (Shoop, Trixter, Four) I wanted it bad. Thankfully Flare became inactive so I was able to skip him on the ladder (that was a thing) and once Wiki War was over, I was promoted to Mod, lasting 4 years. Yeah at first I was kick happy but eventually got down with it and did my thing. I wasn't Mod Number 1 obviously cause...yknow...the whole Xim, DWAS, Wonder, Bantus, Nail yada yada onlyoneofthemarestilladmin but I found myself to be a pretty good one and I did stay up late back then. I took being Mod as an Honor, I really did, and I'll never forget the day I was promoted... ...now promote me back cause we need staff :) Hope you enjoyed my list! Happy Anniversary to Me! Wiki Big Brother will be put within the next 5 days so keep your eyes open for that cause I love this series! Here's to another 5 years!...prob not...Here's to another maybe 2 years! Category:Blog posts